We are proposing to hold the 35th Annual Brookhaven Symposium in Biology, entitled, "Synchrotron Radiation in Structural Biology" during May 22-25, 1988 at Brookhaven National Laboratory, Upton, New York. The Symposium has a two-fold intent: 1. To present and discuss recent developments in the application of this unique source of high intensity, high brightness and tunable photons to problems in biological and medical research and 2. to familiarize the participating scientific community with the various facilities available at Brookhaven National Laboratory for structural biological science. We are requesting funds covering subsistence and travel costs for invited speakers and partial funding for graduate student and postdoctoral scholarships.